In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system in which a urea aqueous solution in a urea aqueous solution tank is passed through a strainer and a filter, and suctioned into a urea aqueous solution pump disposed in the urea aqueous solution tank.